Cuñadito
by ReginaBane
Summary: Magnus planea hacerle una visita sorpresa a su novio, pero se encuentra con una personita que nunca había tenido el gusto de conocer.


Esto era el colmo.

Alec se había pasado los últimos 6 días cazando demonios sin descanso alguno, y ni se había dignado a aparecer en mi loft todo este tiempo. Y encima no se atreve a contestar mis llamadas. Bueno, si, el me manda mensajes de disculpas y que esta muy ocupado, pero aun así no es excusa para que no pase a visitarme al menos por un HOLA o un TE EXTRAÑE. Además sus mensajitos solo son dos palabras como máximo.

Me canse, puede que él no me quiera ver, pero yo si muero de ganas. Así que con ese último aliento de valor me adentre al instituto dirigiéndome al ascensor y presionando con ganas el botón de ascenso.

-Me va tener que escuchar, esto no se puede quedar así- dije una y otra vez mientras las puertas traqueteaban avisando que ya había llegado a mi destino. Las abrí con las mismas ganas que antes y camine sin dirigirme a un lugar específico.

-Muy bien, ahora, si yo fuera Alec, donde me metería?-probablemente está en la biblioteca. Es verdad. Alexander era el devorador de libros más sexy que haya conocido. Pero cuando dirigí mis pasos hacia allá, unos sonidos en la habitación de la derecha me llamaron la atención haciéndome quedar donde estaba.

No pudiendo evitar mi curiosidad me asome para ver qué pasaba, porque ya no eran sonidos nada mas, eran sonidos de frustración y protesta. Me sorprendí al ver que venían de la cocina. Tal vez Alec se había pasado por aquí por un bocadillo o algo y estaba protestando porque puede que se haya topado con algo que Isabelle haya preparado. Con esa esperanza de verlo enojado (porque es cuando más sale a luz su encanto y sensualidad) hice mi aparición topándome con alguien inesperado.

Un pequeño niño de uno años frotaba con ahincó un plato de losa, secándolo. Me extrañe al ver al niño. Nunca lo había visto. Parecía un mini Simon, con el cabello castaño y con lentes. Hasta se me paso por la mente que Simon haya tomado otra de las pociones de hada y se haya convertido en niño otra vez. Pero al ver ese ceño fruncido, que era tan familiar y lo había visto tantas veces, descarte esa idea rápidamente.

_-Perdón por la tardanza, es que Max es muy terco a la hora de dormir- _me había dicho Alec una vez cuando le regañe por llegar tarde.

-Max…-cuando el muchacho se giro al oír su nombre, comprendí todo. Aquel chiquillo al frente mío, era el hermanito pequeño de mi Alec. Oh, las cosas que trae el destino.

-Y tu quien eres?- dijo con una suave vocecilla frunciendo aun más el ceño, al parecer el también había sacado el encanto de la familia.

-Hola pequeño, yo soy Magnus Bane. Aunque ya me debes de conocer, de seguro hablan mucho de mí por aquí- levante la frente con soberbia- aparte de que soy EL GRAN BRUJO DE BROCKLYN!- para esto último alce mis brazos haciendo énfasis de mi título. Pero el pequeño solo se limito a verme aun mas extrañado.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de quién eres- ok, eso dolió. Baje mis brazos un tanto humillado pero no lo hice ver.-Aunque…

-Aunque qué?

-Alec una vez le dijo a Izzy que un tal Magnus cocinaba mejor que ella- y eso fue suficiente para que mi ego subiera a tope. Sonreí lascivamente, este niño me caía bien.

-Eso dijo?

-Aunque después tuvo que esquivar todas las cucharas que Iz le lanzo-dijo riéndose, a lo que yo tampoco pude evitar reír al imaginarme a mi pobre Alec en esas situaciones. El siempre tan inocente dejando escapar comentarios tan inapropiados que él cree que están bien, para después pagar las consecuencias. Aunque no podía culparlo. Cada vez que Alec escapaba de la comida de Isabelle, yo le reconfortaba con los distintos manjares que sacaba del internet solo por él. Claro que después era gratamente agradecido en la cama, o en el sofá, o en la encimera, o en…

-Quieres echarme una mano, Magnus?- dijo el pequeño Max rompiendo mis no tan puros pensamientos.

Levante una ceja al no comprender, y parece que me entendió ya que señalo una pila de platos sucios que necesitaba fregar.

-Mmmm, parece que alguien te castigo- dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco para ver la cantidad de platos y demás utensilios, y estar más cerca a mi cuñadito.

-En realidad castigaron a Alec- alce una ceja animándolo a seguir- No acabo la lasaña que Isabelle hiso y lo castigo. Pero Jace vino diciendo algo sobre demonios Sidra y se fueron sin antes decirme que lo hiciera por el.-agacho la cabeza al terminar y subiéndose las mangas volvió a sumergir sus delicadas manos (ya que aun él no había entrenado o enfrentado algún demonio) al agua sobando, esta vez, una sartén.

Igual de adorable que el hermano.

-Eso es duro.

-No importa, Alec prometió leerme _Naruto_ cuando vuelva.- dijo sonriendo entusiasmado.- La verdad es que últimamente me ha leído muchos mangas antes de dormir. Creo que es una forma de disculparse porque hace días que se iba sin leerme nada. Ni siquiera se a donde se iba- esta vez hiso una mueca fastidiada. Oh, yo sabía a dónde iba. Lo sabía perfectamente. Y ahora él quería hacer las paces con su hermanito, dejándome a mí. _Claro, que mas quieres si sacrifico el tiempo prometido con Max, para enrollarse contigo._ _Deberías estar avergonzado._

- Oh cállate- le dije a la fastidiosa voz de mi cabeza.

-Qué?- dijo Max volviendo su mirada a mí.

-Eh, no nada, claro, te ayudo- y con un chasqueo de dedos todos los platos estuvieron relucientes, secos y apilados en la encimera de la cocina.- Listo, castigo resuelto- volví a él con una sonrisa y me encontré con un Max muy sorprendido.

-Por Raziel, como hiciste eso?

-Qué? esto?-dije señalando las losas- Fácil, magia- susurre al tiempo que chispas salían de mis dedos. El pequeño se quedo más maravillado de lo que estaba.

-Acaso no te duele?

-Mmmm- mire mis manos sugestivamente- creo que ya es costumbre.

-Como lo haces?-ok, eso era algo tonto, raro, fácil y a la misma vez difícil de responder. Pero una sublime voz familiar me salvo.

-Maxi, ya llegue- anuncio mi amado entrando mientras se quitaba su pesado cinturón de armas-Lamento que…-paró en seco al verme, ignore eso y corrí a abrazarlo. Obviamente, el seguía en shock.

-Mira Alec, el es Magnus. -oí al niño decir pero no me importaba porque yo ya estaba llenando de besos el cuello de mi sudoroso novio.

Volviendo a la realidad y relajándose un poco me aparto bruscamente pero sosteniéndome de las caderas.

-Magnus, que estás haciendo aquí? Y con Max?

-Sorpresa!- dije sonriéndole radiante- Quería verte, cariño. Y de paso conocer a mi cuñadito. Un encanto por cierto.

-Alec ya es hora de que…-dijo Isabelle mientras aparecía en la puerta y al ver la escena sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió a cargar a Max y llenarlo de arrumacos-Maxi, parece que ya conociste a Magnus.

-Sí, sabias que le salen chispas de las manos?

-Eso es porque es un brujo, cielo.-dijo con total tranquilidad, aunque no podía verla supe que sonreía - En realidad, es el brujo de Alexander.

-No entiendo- dijo Max

-Explícale Alec- presiono Iz

-Sí, vamos, Alec. O prefieres mandarle una postal? Se dé una tienda no muy lejos de aquí- dijo Jace que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta. Alec no pudo estar más rojo y para meter más presión me cruce de brazos y lo mire seriamente aunque por dentro me mataba de la risa.

-De acuerdo… este… Max…- me soltó poco a poco mirando a su hermanito con atención.

-Si?

-El es Magnus Bane…

-Lo se…

-… es mi novio

Y silencio. Un silencio tan incomodo que gracias a Dios se rompió.

-Alec, como…?-comenzó Max con el rostro altamente confundido.

-Mira, Max, sé que es muy difícil de entender pero…

-… puedes besarlo con tanto maquillaje?

Y un estallido de risa comenzó. Y aunque eso hubiera resultado para otros ofensivo, no pude evitar reír también. Este niño me caía muy bien.

-Oh, eso estuvo bárbaro.- dijo Jace mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

-Espera, a donde vas?- pregunto Isabelle que aun no paraba de soltar risillas.

-A postearlo en facebook, obviamente- y sin decirlo nada más se retiro seguido de Isabelle que reclamaba que ella lo haría primero. Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

-OK, eso fue suficiente por hoy. Ahora si, a la cama- dijo Alec un tanto aliviado mientras le cogía de la mano a Max y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Magnus Bane- sacudió su pequeña manita en forma de despedida, yo hice lo mismo con el toque extra de mis chispas para ver por última vez como aquel Lightwood se quedaba absorto.

Asome mi cabeza un poco para ver como desaparecían en una habitación, pero sin antes de ver a mi Alec mover sus labios pronunciando un _"volveré pronto"._

Esa imagen me agrado. Siempre supe que mi novio era una excelente persona, un agradable novio y un exquisito amante. Pero hoy también pude apreciar que es un magnifico hermano mayor. Un suspiro salió de mis labios al ver la suerte que tenia de tenerlo.

Lo único que modificare de todo esto, es no quitarle tanto tiempo de lo debido a Alex para que la pase con su familia. En especial, porque una guerra se acercaba. Sería una desgracia si el preferiría salvarme a mí que al pequeño no?

**DIGANME SI LES GUSTO O NO CON SUS REVIEWS :D **

**BESOS! **


End file.
